1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solid lubricant characterized by a low coefficient of friction. The lubricant is dedicated to the application in electro-mechanical, automotive, aviation and other industries, where the lubricant can be used as grease or transmission oil.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
There are known greases, thick gels of lubricating characteristics as well as transmission, oils, which contain such components as for example mineral, synthetic or silicon oils, along organic origin substances or a combination of such oils mixed with other substances that make up the liquid base of lubricant, gel or oil and which contain various thickeners such as soaps and waxes, along with other substances that improve the product's lubricating or adhesive qualities, or lubricant's resistance to large mechanical loads.
There are known greases and oils of the coefficient of dynamic friction ranging from 0.09 to 0.13 defined in tribometers at revolving and skidding of two frontal cut surfaces of samples, i.e. lubricated cylinders. Some premium quality greases and transmission oils exhibit lower values of the coefficient of friction ranging from 0.078 to 0.09.
There are also known lubricants in the form of mixtures of greasing substances of low coefficient of friction ranging from 0.055 to 0.062, but they have a significant price that prevents their mass application in electromechanical or automotive industries. To lower the coefficient of friction to the level of 0.055-0.062, the known lubricants contain such substances as molybdenum disulfide and wolfram disulfide in proportion from 35 to 60 percent of lubricant's total volume. However, it results in their substantial price increase.